


Forbidden Fish Love

by TheRedneckCarebear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Big Gay Love Story, Everyone Is Gay, Fish is involved, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in 9th grade, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Slash, There's this fucked up kind of lexical field thing going on, hot yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedneckCarebear/pseuds/TheRedneckCarebear
Summary: Danny is excited to go on his seaside trip. But who would've known so much drama and tragedy awaited him which would change his life forever....





	1. Character Introduction

  * Danny – The main protagonist of “Forbidden Fish Love”. He is very responsible and very good at deciding. Danny never doubts who he truly loves.
  * Briskett – A mysterious boy that Danny encounters numerous times throughout the series. Eventually, Danny develops romantic feelings towards him.
  * Dr. Bass / Bassy – The deputy head of the school, who is later revealed to be a merman. He loves Danny very much, though Danny does not know this at first.
  * Conrad – One of Danny's friends. He supports his decisions, even if he does not fully agree with them.
  * Larry – Danny's best friend. They can have a good and proper banter.
  * Mrs Robinson – The teacher. She is the one who arranged the seaside trip and therefore the main antagonist.




	2. A Seaside Trip?! With the Class?!

Danny cheerfully skipped into his classroom, feeling excited to start the afternoon. “Hey, I thought you were skiving cause you never showed up to maths.” Larry grinned at his friend Danny. But suddenly, Danny looked distracted, and his eyes wandered to outside the window, and there he was treated to a great view of the cafeteria where Bassy would linger. “What's up?” Larry kicked Danny's shoe with impatience. “I had a dream, where he was swimming with me...” Danny whispered, and a shiver was sent down his spine...a mixture of warmth and uncertainty. “Dude, Dr. Bass is our Science teacher!” Larry waved his hands frantically in front of his friend's face. More people stood around Danny, as he was the most popular in his entire school. “Hi guys, our teacher's coming now, oh jolly!” Conrad said sarcastically. 

And then Mrs Robinson entered the room. She yelled "I have news!" as loud as she could, because the class was already in a buzz as it was a Wednesday afternoon (yes, this class is stupid). Everyone fell into a deep silence which reminded Danny of the deep blue hues of the ocean. “We are going on a seaside trip.” She looked around her, and then left the room. “Cool,” Danny said excitedly, “I wonder if Bassy is...?” Larry and Conrad looked at him in a puzzled manner, but decided not to interfere, because they are such good friends. Danny and his friends left the classroom and made for the busy student-trafficked roads of Little Bay Secondary School. A smaller boy ran past them with his Limited Edition Tanooki Mario Plushy Bag, mouthing something silently. “Huh...?” Danny looked behind him and gawped at the young youth. He recognized him as the young troublemaker known as Briskett. Veins were popping out of his eyes, but why? Does this have something to do with Bassy? All these thoughts were running through Danny's head at once. Can he handle all of these overwhelming new emotions?


	3. That Fated Encounter

“Did you hear?” Conrad glanced at Danny, who was again gazing out the window. “Sorry...what?” Conrad rolled his eyes. “Bassy broke into the aquarium on Thursday morning. That's why we never saw him at lunch. Yeah, he's ALWAYS staring at you.” Conrad looked cheerful but concerned. “Oh, I'm sure he was only looking at my fish.” Danny said enviously. “Is that why you stopped eating fish then? Because you want him to love you and only you?” Danny blushed furiously, and looked down at the floor. “How could you suggest such a thing? Idiot.” Larry walked over to the two who were chatting like friends. “So we all go to the trip then?” Larry questioned. “YES!” Danny shouted out loud. People looked over at him suspiciously. He quickly lowered his voice. “I mean yeah...okay, great. That's a month away though!” Conrad slid off his char. “You guys keep each other company. I'm going to have sexual intercourse with Trixie in the P.E shed.”  
Time skip – 1 month later at the trip

Danny was laying on the soft beige (almost golden) sands, enjoying the feeling of tiny grains trickling off his skin. Suddenly water splashed on his face. “Oi! Who was that?!” There, he saw Briskett, gazing towards him with his black hair and goofy teeth blowing in the wind. “Listen...I...need to tell you something,” Danny murmured, “ever since we met...we...fell in love right?” Tears filled his eyes up, as he cried his true feelings out to Briskett. “Unless, I was the only one who thought that?” Luckily, Briskett stood too far away to hear anything he said, and walked off into the silver-colored shore. Sighing, Danny lay back down, and enjoyed the sun's heated glare for a few hours. He then felt a finger tap his shoulder. “What?” Danny sat back up, to come face to face with Bassy. “Y-you're here too?” A tear fell from Danny's twinkling eye. “But I...thought you were in trouble for doing that to the carp in the aquarium!” Bassy put a finger to Danny's lip. “Shh, young youth, I am not meant to be here. I only came for you...you would make a fine......mackerel pasta.” They gazed into each others eyes for a little while longer, before the police came and took the struggling Bassy away. Luckily, Bassy managed to escape their grip and ran into the sea, and vanished as soon as his foot made contact with the water. All the while Danny watched him fondly, with love, surely he was the one...


	4. The Midnight Air

Danny and his friends were sleeping in one of the holiday cabins that the school had given them to sleep in for the holiday. However, Danny failed to sleep because he kept thinking of a certain Briskett. “I've never had such strong feelings.” Danny whispered and crawled out of his bed. He opened to the door in which a lovely cool breeze greeted him, as if inviting Danny to take a stroll inside. “I might just do that!” Danny smiled, and set off under the bridge of stars. Without warning, a hand grabbed his. “H-huh?!” Danny gasped, and fell to the floor. There Briskett was, pinning him down on the sand. “I've been wanting to do this ever since that hot summer day.” Briskett whispered into his ear sexily. Danny cried tears of happiness. “Could this be a summer romance?” Danny thought in his head. 

Then suddenly, without warning, they heard a splash in the background. It was Bassy who was a merman for some reason right now! What a shock! Bassy glared jealously at Briskett. “The sea has told me you are not the one...for my dear sweet Danny!” he roared like the waves, and leaped a mile across from the sea to the place where Danny and Briskett were embracing. “No, Bassy!” Danny screamed, “if you go out the water, you will dry up and die.” Then, Bassy, who was at that moment on top of Briskett, looked up and smiled comfortingly with tears sparkling in this eyes. “You're worth it, though. You'd never do any bad towards me, you were always my one and only.....angelfish.” Then, everything went pitch black for Danny.


	5. Blessed By Poseidon

Danny refused to go to school from that day on. He stayed huddled up in the corner of his room, shrouded in the darkness of his empty heart. “Danny, please!” his mum cried out, “we're having fish and chips tonight. Your favorite!” Enraged, Danny ran downstairs to face his mother. “Did you know that fish was once alive? And now its dead!” He glared at her for ten minutes, before glancing at the fish. It was almost unrecognizable, but without a doubt, he was certain. He knew that face well enough. It was Bassy. “Why?” he shouted, “do you love ruining my life? I'll take away yours!” Danny grabbed a knife and stabbed it into her heart. As expected, she died instantly from the fatal wound. He then ran out of his house because his family would try and kill him if they found out that he was gay, without a doubt!

Danny sat on a bench near the docks, watching large ships setting out into the sunset in order to assassinate more fish. “Do they realize how they're ruining everything?” he muttered under his breath, “I can no longer live in this world!” He stood up in front of the sea, and starting running towards it; he couldn't swim, therefore he would drown. And that is what he wanted. But wait! A familiar hand grabbed him. “You can't do this, I will not let you.” Briskett said before dabbing thoughtfully. “I missed you my love. I know, we should marry!” Danny exclaimed happily.

And so they lived happily ever after!


End file.
